Cupid Transformation
by fullmoonp
Summary: Cupid is the god of desire, erotic love, attraction and affection. What will happen when he or maybe she is determined to spice up some weird couples lives. Can cupid's arrows yank their concealed heart out? (Nalu, Gruvia, Gale)


A/N- Guys this is my first one short, I tried a different style. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer - FAIRY TAIL originally belongs to HIRO MASHIMA. He was the one to create such awesome characters that have left their imprints in our hearts. He is one who made our pens fly in their own unknown directions.

 **Cupid Transformation**

As usual, a white-haired lady with a short upward ponytail is standing at the bar counter and scrubbing a plate.

But, O look! Her grip tightened, it looks like it's the last day of the plate, her eyes even could scare mightiest ghost. But, Why? Why is she doing this, what could have happened?

You could have guessed that she is Mira.

Absolutely.

Still thinking about the reason, that could Laxus have done something, if he is the one boasting how great he is, or is Erza is the one pissing her off with her gallant self. No No No… don't guess I will tell you.

Can you see that table? That one… uff oh that corner one and that table just beside it and… and that one 'just few steps enough' table from the bar counter. These tables are the reason.

Got it. No!

Ok ok no problem.

See that table at the corner, 'our head over heels in love' girl is sitting and gazing her love of life for like hours, and Gray, her love interest, as usual is out of clothes and gulping on a cold drink can in front of her.

The table next to it is acquired by our little fairy and her fierce looking, iron bodied love, Gajeel.

And the table just in front of Mira, any guesses who could they be.

Yeah, yeah you are right. The most beautiful, friendly, innocent, blond girl with her best friend and all time partner, the flame brain, the dense guy, Natsu Dragneel with the unnatural color cat, Happy.

But, still you must be confused what could have happened for Mira to be so pissed.

Ok let's go near and hear them out.

Sshhhh, we will not disturb them just listen to their conversation, see that we have to be oblivious to them.

"Gray-sama Juvia wants to hug… can she do that"

"No thanks" he said through his can.

"Gray-sama… Graysama you look so dreamy, I love you"

"I am going to find somewhere else tosit" Gray said curtly.

* * *

"Yo shrimp! Eating? Take mine too that may help you increase your height. Gihi" Gajeel mocked.

Levy pouted,

"You eat your share and help melt that iron brain of yours" she snapped.

"If you agree then I can eat you too, that will sure help me and my brain"

Levy blushed furiously with nothing to say in response.

* * *

"Lucy, today I am having a sleep over at your place"

"Cut it Natsu, No way! You have your house, use it sometimes"

"Happy, Lucy is so mean"

"No I am not" she frowned.

Mira went out to the garden,

* * *

"Why these stupid youngsters don't confess to each other, WHY? It's clear by their actions that they have feelings for each other but still, who could convince them who could convey them their hidden feelings, who could?" she said grinding her teeth.

"I have to do something but what, how? Someone has to be the cupid in their lives, wait… Exactly! They need a cupid and I know exactly what to do, hehe ha ha ha" she gave a scary laugh.

"I have to do this when nobody is watching, secretly I have to spice up their livessss" she giggled brushing her palms together.

"Cupid Trans-for-maTION"

Suddenly her long white hairs crumbled into a nice tight bun, still the ponytail remains rooted at its place, dress disappeared and came a baby pink bikini, white wings appeared from nowhere and got attached to her back, her hands were full by the bow 'n' arrow (heart shaped head).

"I am all set, now it's time to implement my plan, hee ha haha" said Mira all fired up.

* * *

When she returned to the guild, obviously flying, of course using her new found wings, but to her surprise, the guild has turned into a wrestling ground, everyone was busy kicking, flying punches, calling names and all.

"Oh no! These guys, when they are going to stop this, when they are going to grow…tch" something came to her mind… "Ahh this is the right chance actually everyone is busy in the brawl no one will notice me in this attire, _so_ , I can do my _work_ " she giggled.

"I Just need to be careful, otherwise I will be hitting wrong targets"

"So who will be my first target ummm… yup decided… Natsu….this is the pair which seriously needs my help, even if they don't directly ask for it"

She then kissed the heart shaped front of the arrow,

"Do the magic" whispered she and arrow left the bow and directly flew to its mark 'Natsu's bum',

"Ouch" he squeaked.

As soon as Natsu got hit, arrow disappeared. Natsu was little bit dizzy then,

"Do you know how I long for you, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Levy"

"EEhhhh what are you saying Natsu" Levy blanked out, the guy who hardly notices her saying this out of blues.

"Yeah the smartest, the cutest fairy in the whole fiore"

"Natsu I never thought you could…"

"Don't think much just come to me"

"Hey salamander stop playing around otherwise I will weld that useless mouth of yours"

"Gajeel…" Levy's eyes glittered.

"Wait for me, Juvia"

Levy's hope drop.

"Juvia, I have known you for so many years, you are the kindest and sweetest girl I have ever seen. I cannot control my feelings for long now, I LOVE YOU, Juvia"

"W…WHAT…Are you saying Gajeel kun" Juvia was taken aback.

"You are like a brother and friend to me but my heart belongs to one and only Gray-sama"

What? Are you brooding, confused! How Natsu fell for Levy or why Gajeel is going after Juvia ? Don't worry, I will tell you.

It happened something like this,

"Gajeel, you rusted piece of iron, you are the worst singer I have ever seen, stop annoying everyone"

"What did you say you coal for brain" he said planting a punch.

Obviously, Natsu responded with a hot punch, and the brawl started, with everyone including one by one with every thrown out objects. So, stools, chairs, tables, plates, everything started flying, even people went flying when Mira flew in. When she aimed for Natsu, he was in front of Lucy, but in the mean time till the arrow reached his butt, Gajeel has already thrown him towards Levy, coincidently not really.

But, when Gajeel got hit, he has already turned back and was facing Juvia, coz Gray saucered a plate towards Gajeel's neck, when he turned back to face the owner of the hit, Juvia interfered,

"Gajeel kun… stop fighting"

"Juvia, I have known…" that dialogue followed.

"W…Why my aims are all missing, my plan is all misfiring. No worries… Gray can still do the magic"

Gray encountered Lucy when his bum got red,

"Lucy"

"Huh…Gray"

"You have always been a girl of my interest, from the first day I saw you I fell for you. I love you, Lucy"

"Ehh G..G..Gray y..you are too s..s..straight forward I..I have to think a..about i..it" Lucy stammered and blushed vigorously.

"For God's sake why this is happening this is worst, this is worst" Mira has screwed everything.

* * *

"Have to try once again perhaps it may work this time"

"Juvia, can you love me and make all shots of stuffs with my picture on it as you did for Gray because I love you "

"W…WHAT" Juvia's ghost escaped.

"Yeah…come be mine forever"

"Natsu-san what the hell are you talking, Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama. Why one after the other everyone is proposing Juvia except Gray-sama" she sighed.

What? Again went pondering, I think I have to explain again,

Actually, the effect went off after 10 minutes and again they started their petty scuffle and this time Natsu was going to punch Gray on the face (maybe because he was flirting with Lucy) when Juvia interfered,

"Gray-sama, Juvia ship you, show him that you are the strongest"

"Oh yeah you think so" Natsu frowned at Juvia, at this instant the arrow kissed his bum.

He loosened his grip around Gray's collar which he was tugging till now (yeah, Gray was again in his shirt) and started running after Juvia.

"Hey Flame ass stop right there what are you blabbering, what happened to Lucy" snapped Gray.

"Juvia, Juvia my darling come to your Lover muaah muaah" Natsu chanted.

"Oh no what have I done, everything is going in vein, let's try it for Gray hope it will work this time" Mira said hitting her forehead.

Then again she shot the arrow which flew and hit Gray's HEART.

"Oh wahh it hit Gray's heart. Perfect! Now Gruvia will be ON" Mira whooped.

He squeaked too and was woozy when he started talking,

"I LOVE YOU, LEVY. ACCEPT MY HEART" he went and grabbed Levy by her waist.

"W…W…WHAT?" Levy gasped.

What? Again confused, 'How could Levy, what happened'.

Don't worry I am here,

It happened like this, Gray was running after Natsu, who was running after Juvia, who was running after Gray (in a circular motion, ovio). With a rage Gray threw his regular, hammer, towards Natsu but to his dismay, it misfired and got straight to Levy,

"Owww oh s-srry Levy" he stammered.

"Oh it's fine Gray" she said rubbing her head, two little stars circling the blue hairs, (she was lucky that it was a slight touch, though).

The arrow knocked his heart at this time.

"What the heck! Nothing is working as I planned. Now it's Gajeel, oh Mavis please makes this work"

But, No! It was a disaster too,

"Lucy you fucking bitch always making my desires go wild. Come to me and I will show you heaven" Gajeel roared.

"Kyaaaaa Ga…Gajeel what's wrong with you"

"OOhhh NOOO, hell has descended here" Mira started kicking in the air.

* * *

By this time this ruckus has caught everyone's attention,

"What the hell is going on, when did this happen, Natsu is going after WHO, Juvia seriously, Gray is going after Levy, after Juvia's constant knocking, he went for Levy, and Gajeel… Lucy what I can't believe my eyes" Erza busted.

"These youngsters what are they doing why suddenly changing girl to girl" said Makarov trying to figure out the whole situation.

"Natsu-san when did you…" Wendy sighed.

"Natsu Natsuu what are you doing I thought you like Lucy" Happy said pulling his scarf.

"You are wrong Happy, Juvia is the one I like"

"But Juvia loves gray-sama"

"Don't say that, love me instead, Gray's never going to return your love"

"What Natsu is after Juvia and I thought love is the last thing I will hear from him, and I thought if it happens either the girl will be Lucy or Lissana but this is a twist" Wakaba let out confused talks.

"Yeah you are right and the other pairs are also out of my conscience, Gray never accepted Juvia because he was after _Levy_ … after all this time it was Levy" said Macao.

"Natsu I was supposed to be your wife and if it wasn't the case then Lucy had the probable chance…what's with you" Lissana said in dismay.

"What are you all doing… be a man" Elfman roared.

"As always you are not making any sense, Elfman" Evergreen scoffed.

"Gray-sama come here Juvia is here"

"Gajeel what are you saying to Lu-chan you cheat"

* * *

"Oh Mavis, help me this is a complete disaster now everyone is included in this madness, I messed up everything, what to do now" said Mira in distress "Now only one thing remains this is the one which will clear out this mess, this will yank their true feelings, I will get my answer with this, this can show who was always in their heart, hidden, deep inside it is the 'Feel the love'"

She took out an arrow with big heart shaped head,

"Show your colors, make things better" she mumbled and fired, it went and burst a few inch from the ceiling.

As soon as it burst little sparkling stars started falling on top of everyone's head, whole guild was now overwhelmed with emotions,

"Levy…"

"Gajeel"

"Levy I want to share something with you"

"Yeah tell me" she blushed slightly.

"I was the badass Gajeel who never showed a scope of improvement, whose heart was concealed so deep that everyone thought I don't have one. I used to think the same, a guy who can never be good, who can never fall in love, who would never care about the future, who can handle anything by his iron fist, who would be badass forever until… I met you… you showed the light of hope, the light of improvement. Your smile was so heart whelming that I started to think about protecting it, I got a reason to live, got someone to rely on, which I had lost when I lost Metallicana. I could never have gathered up courage to say these things but I don't know what happened to me today I just felt an urge to open up my heart. Do you mind filling the empty space of my life…" he said with his eyes fixated to ground and scratching back side of his neck.

"Oh Gajeel, you said something for which I was eagerly waiting… I would love to do that" Levy said with fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You silly shrimp" he said tightly hugging her and almost lifting her in air.

* * *

"Gray-sama Juvia love you from all her heart why don't you ever acknowledge it" Juvia sighed.

"That's not correct, I acknowledge your love Juvia, but I am afraid to accept you, I don't want to lose you either. I am the most unlucky guy in the whole world, who has lost the ones who ever were dear to me. I am not meant to love anyone, all the ladies who have ever entered my life have to sacrifice themselves, and I don't want the same thing happening to you." Said Gray his back towards Juvia, he turned,

"But, recently I have developed a certain fear, do you know what it is, it's the fear of losing you to another guy, and I can't bear having that happen. So, can you do the favor of being mine and free me from my biggest fear"

"Of course Gray-sama, Juvia is all yours" said she throwing herself towards Gray and cuddling him so tightly almost choking him.

"Oh my now these guys again changed girls, but this time the expected ones" said Erza. "I am going to find Jellal I have something very important to tell him" she rushed out of the guild.

"Oh it's working working… plz let it work for Nalu…plz plz" said Mira clamping her palms.

* * *

"Yo Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

"Let's go on a job" said Natsu flashing his toothy grin.

"Okey… let me select one"

"Yeah sure… Lucy can I have sleepover at your place after this job…"

"Again Natsu I sai…" Lucy was stopped amidst her sentence.

"Forever"

"Huh…"

"I want to have a sleepover with you forever…"

"What! Are you going to sell your house or what… planning on shifting totally into my house…"

"You…" he said grabbing her hand and giving it a jerk causing her to dash into him.

Lucy met his eyes all bewildered and blushing furiously, who was a bit nervous and slight red tint flashed on his face too,

"You are never going to get the indirect way" he said before grabbing her face and planting his lips on her delicate ones.

Whole guild was awe struck a kiss between the most hopeless couple, it was a miracle, they have got a girl who can make the dense-childish Natsu a hot -mature one.

"YEssssss" Mira started dancing in the air. "Ufff finally my hard work paid"

"The day I asked you to be my partner is the day I selected you to be my life partner. You are my precious one and indeed its fun when we are together and I want this fun to rise with every passing day. I want to take you to a fun filled life journey" he said ruffling his hairs.

"Take me wherever you want I believe you and have ever since I joined the guild" she grinned before going back to his lips but, this time it was a long and passionate one.

* * *

As we all know and eagerly waiting for something to happens between our favorite pairs. But, as our eagerness increases complicacy in their relationships also increases, there are hints but not the thing which we actually want…their confessions, of course. So I think cupid can be a little help to them. I tried to make it hilarious.

You can appreciate my work by reviewing, following or favoring my story.

Hope you like it.


End file.
